


Just You and Me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tired Tim Drake, sleepy author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After another sleepless night for Tim, Jason wants to spend a normal day with his boyfriend...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes :)

Tim was tired. His head hurt. It was almost 3:30 am and his eyes were closing as he was slowly but surely dozing off to Dreamland. There were sheets of paper everywhere – some scrunched, some new. His unfinished 6th cup of coffee was already gone cold but he didn’t care as he still drank it up. He needed to finish this case – what kind of detective was he when he couldn’t even stay awake for a night to search for clues. The only problem was this wasn’t his first whole night awake this week, it was his 4th. He knew that the brain had limits and apparently his brain reached its limit and Tim was not satisfied with this. The apartment was quiet – Jason was patrolling tonight and Tim knew that he had half an hour more before he was home and Tim was sent to bed.  
After a couple more minutes he heard the door unlocking.  
“Crap….” Tim was screwed. When the door to the room opened and Jason went in, he just looked at Tim’s direction and sighed  
“You know I hate when you don’t listen to me. I told you to go to sleep three hours ago. I know you want to help B with the case but being tired won’t help anybody. Come on, I’m going to take a quick shower and we will go to sleep afterwards. Sounds good?” Jason’s soft voice just lured Tim more to sleep so he decided not to argue and nodded. Jason smirked “So there are still some alive brain cells in your head.”  
Tim huffed  
“Shut up”  
When Jason went to the bathroom, Tim decided to clean his mess from the desk. He saved the clues onto his computer, made a copy just in case and shut it off. He pushed all of the used and scrunched papers into the bin, picked up his dirty coffee cup and went to the kitchen to put it into the sink he would deal with it tomorrow. He went back to the bedroom took off his pants and t-shirt and put on an old t-shirt that belonged to Jason but he used it as a pajama. While doing all of this stuff he yawned almost 20 times. Jason opened the door – his towel was hanging low on his hips and he looked at Tim  
“You good?”  
Tim yawned again and nodded.  
“I just need to wash my teeth and I’m ready.”  
When they were both ready and cuddled under the bed covers, the smaller boy was almost asleep, Jason’s heartbeat calming him, Jason was caressing his head and watched as Tim’s breathing evened and the boy was embraced in a well-deserved deep sleep. He kissed Tim’s forehead and closed his eyes too.  
Jason woke up first. He looked at Tim who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled. He looked so small like this – his lashes were fluttering; his hair had become a mess but Jason found his bed messy hair adorable. He sighed- he didn’t want to get up, he turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside drawer – the red numbers were showing it was almost 1pm. He sighed – he needed to get up and make coffee and some food for him and the boy beside him. He got up slowly trying not to wake up Tim – the boy needed sleep as much as Damian needed animal affection. He went to the kitchen, washed Tim’s dirty cup that was in the sink, made two cups of coffee and some eggs with bacon and put it on the table. Then he went to the bathroom, took a shower and put his daily clothes on. While he was dressing, he heard ruffling from the bed and Tim’s messy bed hair slowly showing in its full glory. Jason chuckled.  
” Morning sleepy beauty.”  
Tim looked at him. His dark circles were slowly getting better and he also didn’t look as dead as before. He yawned and ruffled his hair.  
“Morning. What is the time?”  
Jason looked at the clock  
“1:45 pm. You slept like a baby for 9 hours straight.”  
Tim widen his eyes.  
“But what about the case? I promised Bruce that I’ll help him I-“  
Jason interrupted him  
“You’ll help him but tomorrow. I’m not on patrol today so we’re going to have a lazy day at home. C’mon breakfast... I mean lunch is ready we will eat and then we will chill on the sofa – we can watch a movie if you want but today is only for us – no Batman, no crimes, no cases. Just you and me. Do you agree?”  
Tim sighed. He knew he needed rest and Jason’s offer was something he really needed these couple of days. A day off won’t hurt. He smiled  
“Okay. Let me get ready and we’re going to eat but I’m choosing the movie”  
Jason groaned playfully  
“Fiiine. Now go get ready because I’m starving”  
Both of them needed this – a normal day just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for any mistakes :)


End file.
